game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strider
__TOC__ "THE STRIDERS" Are the toughest group of people who execute acts such as infiltration, abduction explosion, instigation, etc. BRIEFING MATIC: Hiryu. There is only one reason I asked you to come for. Kain has captured by the enemy. Since they once knew who he is, rescuing him is meaningless. Kill him! That's your mission! HIRYU: Kill Kain… I can't do it... The first thing is to find him. KAZAKH GAMEPLAY FILE NO. 1 ACQUIRED GAMEPLAY test ENEMY COMMANDER: Please wait. A Kain is up there and the commander has the key. You'll find it if you analyze this. Please let me go. FILE NO. 2 ACQUIRED THE BASE FILE NO. 1 ANALYZED NINJA: I'm Ryuzaki, a strider. I left my attack-boots in China. Please find them. FILE NO. 2 ANALYZED ENEMY COMMANDER: Vice commander? It's me. I' ll go to Egypt via phantom train. Don't lose the prisoner. EGYPT GAMEPLAY AQUA-BOOTS ACQUIRED GAMEPLAY ENEMY COMMANDER: Why do striders have to disturb us?… Oh, ok. I' ll give this to you. Please don't kill me. KEY NO. 2 ACQUIRED KAZAKH 2 GAMEPLAY MOTORCYCLIST: So, you are Hiryu. Let me see striders' power. GAMEPLAY HIRYU: Kain! Wake up! No response. I guess I have to bring him back to the base. FILE NO. 3 ACQUIRED THE BASE 2 FILE NO. 3 ANALYZED KAIN: Something awful is happening. The Zain project… should be interrupted. The chief in Japan might know something helpful. JAPAN SAMURAI: Under orders of the Vice Director, we can't let you pass here. We shall kill anyone who comes close! GAMEPLAY SCIENTIST: I'll fix your cipher so that you can shoot plasma. GAMEPLAY MONK: You've gotten stronger, Hiryu. Take this with you. FILE NO. 4 ACQUIRED THE BASE 3 FILE NO. 4 ANALYZED MONK: Hiryu. Zain is a dreadful weapon created by the Syndicate. It penetrates into your mind and makes you crazy. Hurry! There is one in China! KAIN: Ha, ha, ha… Hiryu! You'll be sent to your grave by me mr. Kain! Die! HIRYU: Same. My sister was the same when she lost mind… Zain! I'll destroy you 'til the last circuit! Sheena! Please take care of Kain. CHINA GAMEPLAY SCIENTIST: Did you go to my room? The Key No. 4 should be at Kazakh. GAMEPLAY KAZAKH 3 GAMEPLAY KEY NO. 4 ACQUIRED GAMEPLAY CHINA 2 GAMEPLAY ATTACK-BOOTS ACQUIRED GAMEPLAY KEY NO. 3 ACQUIRED THE BASE 4 SHEENA: Hiryu! Kain escaped when I took my eyes off of him? He seemed to be in his right mind, but his wound is not healed! KAZAKH 4 GAMEPLAY FILE NO. 5 ACQUIRED THE BASE 5 FILE NO. 5 ANALYZED COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF: Commander-in-Chief mr. Faceas Clay, we, the Strider Matic Unit, will protect the Zain in Africa. AFRICA GAMEPLAY FILE NO. 6 ACQUIRED THE BASE 6 FILE NO. 6 ANALYZED MAN: I'm Faceas Clay. I have an appointment with Matic in Los Angeles. Take care of things when I'm gone. HIRYU: Sheena! Sheena! Where did she go? LOS ANGELES GAMEPLAY SHEENA: Hiryu! Please defeat Matic! ..get... revenge for… me! GAMEPLAY CLAY: Ha! You fools! This tempered glass can't be broken by human power. You should have sided with me as Matic did. BROKE THE GLASS AND ATTACKS CLAY. CLAY: THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU... MONSTER! KEY NO. 5 ACQUIRED AUSTRALIA GAMEPLAY RYUZAKI: Go after Matic! It's all his scheme! GAMEPLAY MATIC: Stupid! It doesn't do any good to destroy Zain's terminals as long good as there exists the main tree. DESTROYS ALL TERMINALS AND IT’S PROTECTORS. THE BASE 5 KAIN: H... Hiryu... I tried to catch Matic, but... I.. failed. Hurry! He... he is... At the Red Dragon! RED DRAGON GAMEPLAY MATIC: Hiryu. You've done well so far. But, you can't defeat Matic the Vice Director of the Striders. Ha, ha, ha,… GAMEPLAY SCIENTIST: Matic is in the room over there. However, we can't open this unless we destroy two systems somewhere. GAMEPLAY SHIELDED ENEMY: You traitor! You shall die here! GAMEPLAY SCIENTIST: The main tree, Yugdesiral, is a demon's weapon. Watch out, Hiryu! GAMEPLAY MATIC: Welcome to our Red Dragon. We'll dance on your grave. GAMEPLAY ENEMY NINJA: You made it, Hiryu. I'll turn you into the rust of my Cipher! GAMEPLAY FIGHT WITH MATIC. EPILOGUE Thanks to Hiryu, Zain the devil's weapon has been destroyed. Although the Chief asked Hiryu to return to the group, he quietly turned it down and started to walk... Category:Old School Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:Full Scripts Category:1989